


Two on Bun

by Deafdefiler



Category: RWBY
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Multi, Racism, Rape, Sexist Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3593721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deafdefiler/pseuds/Deafdefiler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Velvet learns that Vale's shopping district isn't as safe as she'd hoped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two on Bun

**Author's Note:**

> This is an attempt at a fairly realistic depiction of a young woman being raped. If this doesn't sound like something you are interested in reading for whatever reason (whether grim curiosity or a fetish for such things, nobody has the authority to judge you), please click the Back button or close the tab now.
> 
> This is in no way meant to criticize or praise the horrible things people do to each other. The work exists for entertainment purposes only. Do not try anything you read here at home without the consent of your partners.

In retrospect, she probably should have accepted Yatsuhashi’s offer to go into town with her, but Velvet had figured it would be plenty safe to just go to a couple shops on her own and didn’t want to interrupt his meditation schedule.

 

The burly man and his bull-Faunus buddy currently dragging her into an alleyway, hands firmly on her mouth and throat, were very quickly making her reassess her notions of Vale’s safety.

 

“Now don’t worry, little bunny,” the man in front of her said with a leer as he pushed her into a wall and a needle into her arm. “We won’t take anything from you, and this injection is just to keep you from doing anything aura-related on the off chance you know how. You’ll be leaving with everything you came with. We just want some fun, and everyone knows little Faunus sluts aren’t virgins by your age anyway.”

 

The bull rolled his eyes, but nodded just the same, and Velvet noticed with no small amount of fear that he was already erect, producing a frighteningly large bulge. She wished she had taken Ruby’s advice to keep a weapon with her at all times, but it just hadn’t seemed necessary.

 

“So, little bun,” growled the bull, “We can do this the easy way or the hard way, but I can guarantee you my friend and I are going to have our fun regardless.”

 

Velvet shook her head. “Just let me go, you don’t have to do this and I know you don’t want to kill me so I’d just-”

 

“Just what? Go to the police? Ain’t that a laugh and a half. The last few cunts we did this to at least had the common sense to realise that the police would never believe a human and a Faunus were sharing women.” The man shook his head. “And besides, you think rape reports from Faunus bitches are taken seriously anywhere outside of Menagerie?”

 

Velvet’s heart fell, but she tried desperately to not let it show on her face. “If you want anything from me, you’ll have to take it by force!”

 

The man sighed and the bull grinned. Money exchanged hands.

 

The man pulled back his jacket, a wicked-looking knife tucked into his belt inspiring a sudden burst of fear in Velvet. “Someday I’m going to stop taking my friend’s bets on these things. Now, I’d rather not hurt you. But, if you insist…”

 

The man raised an eyebrow, smirking confidently, then shoved Velvet to his friend who gripped her by the throat. The man grabbed Velvet’s wrists, and wrenched backwards. As he pulled her arms painfully behind her, his accomplice ripped open the front of her shirt with one hand, exposing pink nipples atop pale mounds of delicate flesh, his other hand maintaining a promise of an airless death should she scream. He groped her roughly, hand kneading and pinching; she winced, both from pain and fear, and she wished they’d just get it over with. Nobody present had any doubts about how this would end, but only Velvet had any real interest in it ending quickly.

 

She squeezed her eyes shut, as the man behind her shifted her arms to grip both wrists in one hand. His free hand went up to caress Velvet’s ears, then gripped both and pulled, forcing her back to arch and press her breast and hardening nipple into the bull’s hand. “Would you look at that; she likes it!”

 

He took his hand off her throat, and moved it down to fondle both of her breasts at once, grinding his leg into her slowly-moistening crotch. “She REALLY likes it!”

 

“I do not! It’s just a physical reac-” Her plaintive speech was cut short by a sudden backhand. “You don’t get to talk, cunt. Put her on her knees.”

 

Using her ears like a leash, the man pulled her down as the bull freed his frightening cock from his pants and pressed it against her face, its tip tickling her bunny ears as his balls rubbed her chin. He maintained this position for a moment, rubbing himself on her face, before pulling back just far enough to press his tip against her lips. “Open wide, cunt.”

 

Disgusted, Velvet shook her head, only to feel as if her ears were being pulled off by the man still behind her. She opened her mouth to scream in pain, but that cry was choked off by the monstrous member pushing its way into her mouth. She couldn’t breathe, couldn’t protest as he forced his way inch by inch until his balls pressed against her lower lip. Tears flowed freely at this point, but he seemed to enjoy that almost as much as the feeling of her throat wrapped around his dick, swallowing involuntarily to try to clear the blockage and only succeeding in making it worth his while.

 

He started moving then, only sliding an inch or two in and out, never enough to let her breathe or bite. After what seemed like an eternity to Velvet, as her vision began to blur and she wondered if this was where she would die, he suddenly pulled fully back out, spit-soaked member standing even larger than it had when it had gone in, and she was allowed to cough her way back to full awareness. The bull dropped to one knee in front of her and grabbed her face. “I think you understand where your place is, now.”

 

He followed up by reaching below her skirt, tearing a hole in her panties with one swift motion and shoving a finger in her. She choked off another cry and he, apparently satisfied with what he found, gripped her hips and laid back, pulling her over him. “I think she’s ready for us, Gray.”

 

Gray smiled, though Velvet couldn’t see it, and shot back “Sure you don’t want to make this one pass out like last time, Brick?”

 

Still gripping her arms, he maneuvered her over the Brick's waiting erection. "Ready?" "No, no ple-" "READY!" As one, they pushed and pulled her down, penetrating and forcing as deep as he could go in one swift, agonizing motion. Velvet tried desperately not to cry out, only giving them the satisfaction of a few tears rolling down her face. After a few painful thrusts from Brick, Gray shoved, leaning her forward, and guided his tip against her asshole. “Might want to loosen up a bit, girl. It’ll be less painful for you that way.”

 

Resigned to her fate, Velvet did her best to relax her butt and thanked whatever stars were on her side that made Gray an average human and gave him a condom. Brick reached up to knead her breasts, far too roughly for any real enjoyment on Velvet’s end, as Gray pressed in, the two together filling her up completely. They began to thrust, never allowing a rhythm to emerge as they violated the helpless bunny-girl, the bull tilting his head up now to bite her nipple, the human pulling and twisting her ears like handlebars as her arms hung limply by her sides. What little fight she ever had was gone from her, leaving nothing but the hope that they’d be done soon.

 

Gray, wrapped in tight huntress asshole, was first to finish, instinctively hilting himself against her buttcheeks as his partner continued his assault. Velvet felt the human dick stop moving, pulsate, and then slowly slide out. She tensed up, and brought Brick over the edge; another hilting, more pulsating, and this time she could feel herself filling up with the faunus man’s abnormally large load. He shoved her off, wiped his softening dick on the tatters of her shirt; Gray emptied his condom onto her face, then did the same as Brick had.

 

Brick leered, finished fastening his pants, and headed out of the alley with Gray. “Thanks for the ride, cunt. Maybe we’ll see you again sometime?”

 

Velvet lay there for some time. She didn’t know how long. At some point somebody started to worry, though; long after it turned dark, she vaguely heard a voice, then felt a large green jacket settle over her and powerful arms lift her off the ground. The last thing she heard before finally passing into blissful unconsciousness was a promise; “The Police may be worthless, but I swear whoever did this will know the face of wrath.”


End file.
